


Magia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sua vida inteira, magia foi um fardo, ao invés de um presente.





	Magia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629302) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 19 - escolher uma prompt (magic - magia).

Sua vida inteira, magia foi um fardo, ao invés de um presente.

Há muito tempo, Helena tinha desejado que pudesse ser como qualquer outra menina. Ser cuidada por sua família e cuidar deles, trabalhar quando precisasse, se divertir quando pudesse, crescer cercada por amigos, se apaixonar, se casar, _viver_.

Era um sonho infantil, há muito esquecido. Cedo demais a normalidade foi roubada dela, era melhor abandonar expectativas infantis de como sua vida deveria ser. Ela tinha magia, e isso fechava tantas portas quanto abria.

Magia era a barreira invisível que a mantinha distante de todos a seu redor. Que ela não queria machucar ninguém era irrelevante, ela ainda assim era algo destrutivo. Isso era algo que Helena ouviu desde criança, que era destrutiva, _maligna_ , e que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

E então veio a Witch Queen, e Helena tinha tanta certeza de que era isso que merecia. Que esse era o único amor possível para alguém como ela, que era amor. Mas ela só mantinha Helena por perto por causa da sua magia, do mesmo modo que outros tinham afastado ela por isso, machucando ela tanto, ou até mais, do que eles tinham machucado. O outro lado daquela moeda cruel, tortura disfarçada de cuidado, de amor.

Helena poderia nunca ter descoberto a diferença se não fosse por _ela_. A mulher que partilhava o rosto de sua abusadora, mas cujo coração gentil jamais foi tocado pelo ódio. O quão culpada Helena tinha se sentido por amá-la! Por desejar que ela sempre pudesse permanecer e que a Witch Queen deixasse de existir. Parecia uma traição, Helena ouviu por tanto tempo que pertencia à Witch Queen, ela tinha que fazer suas vontades, independente de seus próprios desejos. Suas escolhas eram tão irrelevantes quanto tinham sido por toda sua vida.

Mas _ela_ era diferente. Seu amor não era uma exigência, não era algo que Helena tinha que suportar. Ela amava sem buscar nada em troca, ela respeitava escolhas que Helena nunca soube que eram dela para fazer, ela queria proteger Helena de tudo que a iria machucar. E ela via a magia de Helena como só outra parte dela, não algo para ser temido ou explorado.

Com ela, Helena percebeu que talvez a magia não fosse algo tão ruim assim.


End file.
